


a little tied up

by salikath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bucky is a good dom, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, and Tony is a soft sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salikath/pseuds/salikath
Summary: "Aw, doll," he murmured sympathetically. He gently kicked out Tony's legs further, getting a full view of his swollen cock and balls, and his entrance stretched tight around the thick dildo, "That must be uncomfortable."Tony grunted in frustrated agreement. No shit. He just wanted to fucking come already, but no. Bucky wanted to leave him here for at least an hour, the dildo vibrating for no more than a minute at a time, leaving him desperate for more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	a little tied up

Tony raggedly breathed out. It escaped his chest in a whine, his tense muscles flexing against the unyielding rope. He could do nothing but shake, the complex lattice work of dark red ropes holding him in place— bent over the metal bench, legs spread and arms behind his back. Another wet whine tumbled out of his mouth. It was muffled from his bright-blue gag, the lace panties that Bucky had simply ripped off of him and stuffed into his mouth.

  


Drool began to escape a corner of his mouth. And another. It dribbled down his chin and beard and onto the floor as he squirmed for more sensation. More pleasure. But the stationary dildo inside of his ass provided much more frustration than relief, especially combined with the clothespins tugging painfully sweet on his nipples. His cock hung just below the front edge of the desk, twitching. Leaking onto the floor. With no stimulation whatsoever. 

  


His fists clenched, and he tugged on the ropes, almost proving to himself that they were still there, and he was still as helpless as the minute previous. A soft groan escaped him, and he began to hump the air. He was so incredibly desperate. The dildo wouldn't budge, though. He was simply stretched open, no other stimulation possible.

  


Another moan. Except this one was filled with aroused despair. He squirmed some more, much more violently and  _ fuck,  _ his nipples were so sore. He couldn't do anything but take it though. 

  


A cold, metal palm settled on his lower back, just below his fingers. Tony huffed out a breath through the fabric stuffing his mouth, and  _ melted.  _ He stopped struggling, every sense zeroed in on the contact.

  


Bucky's hand slowly slid up, brushing against his fingers. Tony strained, but managed to gently hold onto one of Bucky's fingers, before interlacing them. He whimpered needily. Bucky chuckled softly.

  


"Aw, doll," he murmured sympathetically. He gently kicked out Tony's legs further, getting a full view of his swollen cock and balls, and his entrance stretched tight around the thick dildo, "That must be uncomfortable."

  


Tony grunted in frustrated agreement.  _ No shit. _ He just wanted to fucking come already, but no. Bucky wanted to leave him here for at least an hour, the dildo vibrating for no more than a minute at a time, leaving him desperate for more.

  


It was infuriating. Anger-inducing. But… he loved it. It felt so, so good.

  


"Check in with me," Bucky's words settled within Tony's mind like syrup, slow and languid. The inventor tapped the metal hand once with a finger,  _ green.  _

  


"Perfect," he whispered, before he began to caress his ass. Tony jumped, feeling before hearing the hearty slap the soldier gave his ass. A puff of air escaped his nose, his eyes fluttering shut. More precum dripped onto the floor.

  


"You're so fucking beautiful, doll," he said huskily. There was a reverent tone in his voice as he began to caress his sides, playing with the rope a little, "I can't believe I get to have you like this."

  


Another slap, and Tony jerked, letting out a strangled moan— muffled by the gag, "So perfect for me. I love you so much."

  


Bucky's voice was utterly  _ destroyed.  _ Tony's eyes squeezed shut from the praise. His breath hitched, a burning sensation beginning to form in his throat.

  


Tony tried to shake his head, feeling inexplicably raw. Hollowed out. Bucky merely tsked, and gripped the dildo,  _ finally  _ beginning to pump the toy in and out of his clenching hole. Tony groaned, pushing back into the sensations.

  


Bucky gave his ass a slap, "You take what I give you, sweetheart." His hips suddenly stuttered, stopping their frantic moments. He couldn't, he couldn't handle this. He was about to break, he was—

  


That was until slowly but surely, the dildo was pulled out. Leaving him empty and clenching on nothing. Tony whimpered.

  


Then, the sound of a zipper echoed through the room. Tony vibrated with excitement and need, and moaned aloud when the tip of Bucky's cock pressed against his hole. And then slid inside.

  


His teeth ground down on the fabric. The stretch was almost too much. He felt split open on his cock, so easy and soft that it felt like an open wound, and he couldn't do anything about it. A moan escaped him when the tip brushed against his prostate.

  


"Fuck." Bucky sounded wrecked. His hands gripped Tony's hips, then the rope, gaining leverage, "Baby doll… fuck. You feel so good."

  


Another grunt escaped Bucky, and then he began to move. In and out, immeasurably slowly— at least that's what it felt like. It was measured, careful, gentle, despite the roughness from earlier. Heat began to curl in Tony's stomach.

  


_ Yes, fuck yes— _

  


Bucky's thrusts slowly gained momentum. Tony was pulled into every thrust, his clamped nipples dragging against the cool metal of the bench. It just added to the ecstasy, and he let out a shuddering keen.

  


"Spit out the panties," Bucky ordered, breathlessly, "I want to hear you, doll."

  


Tony complied. " _ Fuck _ ," he groaned, "Bucky— please," he begged.

  


"What was that?" he asked. The teasing was apparent in his tone. Tony let out a frustrated sob.

  


"Let— make me come! Please— I need it."

  


A pause. Bucky's hips stuttered, slowing for a heart-stopping second, before he renewed his pace— faster and harder than before. The sounds of lewd skin slapping resounded through the room. 

  


_ Oh my god.  _ That was much better. Tony clenched down tightly around Bucky's cock, his abdomen tensing. Bucky kept that measured pace, making sure to hit his prostate with each and every thrust. Tony felt like he was going to fucking  _ combust,  _ each thrust fanning the flames in his gut.

  


"Shit— I'm gonna, I'm gonna—"

  


"Come for me," Bucky bit out, his voice deeper than a growl. Indescribable arousal shot through him at the tone, and that was enough.

  


Tony screamed, his vision whiting out, his ass clenching to the point of  _ pain  _ around the soldier's cock. He drifted, waves of overwhelming pleasure hitting him what felt like each and every cell of his body.

  


It was all-consuming. Electrifying.

  


But then, after what felt like years and no time at all, it mellowed— turning into the warm afterglow and Tony laid limply against the table. Bucky kept thrusting, but it was secondary. He felt so, so warm. He sighed, head drooping onto the table as he drooled.

  


A moan of Tony's name, and Bucky's thrusts turned erratic. Not even a minute later, there was a broken grown, and he felt hot ropes of cum streak his insides. The perfect claiming.

  


He was Bucky's, and he was Tony's. It was just so perfect. He wanted to cry. He probably already was.

  


Bucky then collapsed, leaning and resting against Tony's back. Then, soft lips brushed against his neck, the soldier's hair tickling his shoulder. Tony moaned and tilted his head for more access.

  


"Beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. Tony hummed, and let himself go under— mind turning fuzzy and soft, every sensation both muted and amplified at the same time.

  


It was little snippets here and there— the rope gently being untied, Bucky massaging each and every rope mark and chafed skin with his favorite massage oil, his lips finding each and every inch of skin he could reach, the rustle of the comforter as it was pulled over them both. Tony cuddled closer, signing into his husband's chest.

  


"That was fantastic," he sighed. Bucky laughed warmly, and began to card his fingers through the genius' messy hair. Tony practically purred.

  


"I'm glad, sugar," he murmured against his hairline, and Tony couldn't help but smile.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of an hour on my phone,,, so if there are any mistakes I apologize! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the smut hehe
> 
> ~Kath


End file.
